1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a lens and a projection apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to a lens and a projection apparatus capable of rearranging images.
2. Related Art
A conventional projection apparatus is to use a projection lens to project an image from a light valve to a screen. Generally, an aspect ratio of the image projected according to such method is complied with an aspect ratio of the image on the light valve. Therefore, when the projection lens is about to project a long strip image, the image on the light valve is also required to have a shape of the long strip. In this way, some area of an active region of the light valve cannot be used. Moreover, a resolution of the long strip image projected through such method is not high.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 201219850 discloses a multi-image display device including a symmetric prism array, an image processing unit, a control unit and an image display unit. The symmetric prism array may respectively project different images onto two screens. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,874 discloses a first optical system and a second optical system configured in a display rack. The first optical system guides a part of an image projected by a projector to the back of a screen, and the second optical system guides another part of the image projected by the projector to a load space.